


The Magic and the Mystery of High School

by Paranormaloser



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), ParaNorman (2012), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Queerplatonic Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormaloser/pseuds/Paranormaloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper Pines have had their fair share of magical and paranormal experiences, and so have their growing circle of friends. Despite this, they all seem to agree... nothing is quite as mysterious as high school. (Crossover AU. High school AU. Tons of crossover shipping and rare pairs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet as a peach

Mabel took an audible sigh of relief as she heard the bell ring, and began to sweep her books and papers into her rhinestone-clad messenger bag. Algebra was her least favorite class, but luckily the last of the day. She threw her bag over her shoulder and raced to the front of the classroom to beat the end-of-day crowd. She speed-walked down the hall, towards the club rooms.

Although she was technically done for the day, she still had some time to kill at school. Her brother, Dipper, was a member of the school's orchestra, and wouldn't be done with practice for another hour or so. Plus, he was the one with the car. Sure, Mabel knew how to drive, but she hadn't been allowed to ever since she got distracted while singing along to the High School Musical soundtrack, and ever-so slightly slammed the back of her parents' minivan into the garage door.

As she approached her usual spot outside the door to the music room, she noticed something out of place. Or rather, right in place. Her place, to be exact. How dare someone steal her spot! It was comfortable, and convenient, and totally hers. It literally had her name on it, right on the tile floor, scribbled messily in pink glitter-pen. She was about to tell this seat-stealing stranger off, when suddenly she realized... he's kind of cute.

She took in his appearance as quickly as she could. Pink jelly sandals. Light-wash jeans with rips in the knees. A pink hoodie with baggy sleeves that nearly covered his hands. Faded red shirt with a bright yellow star on the chest. He had soft, childish features, but an average build... actually, she couldn't really determine his build-- it could have been chubby or toned, but she wasn't able to tell. Her eyes drifted to his face, which was turned down towards his phone. She had just begun her inner-monologue about his thick eyelashes, when suddenly they fluttered and his warm brown eyes met hers.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" He grinned up at her, and she could've sworn she heard harps play in the distance. "Is your name, uhh, Mabel?"

"How did you know that?" She furrowed her thick eyebrows. She knew she was popular, but--oh. He pointed to the tile with her name on it, and she snorted. "Oh, haha. Yep, thats me!"

"Well then," He shifted to the side, freeing her seat. He gestured to the space beside him with great grandiose. "M'Lady."

"My, what a gentleman!" She laughed, perhaps a bit too loudly, and lowered herself onto the floor. "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, I'm Steven! Steven Universe." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"So what brings you to the, er, hall outside this door today?"

"I'm waiting for my friend, Connie. We're going out for pizza later, but she has practice first..."

"Oh man, same... I always wait for my brother, and it gets so boring!! But hey! The more the merrier, huh?"

"Haha, yeah!" Steven raised his hand for a high-five, but Mabel left him hanging. She tilted her nose to the sky and intently sniffed the air. 

"Is that... Bath & Body Works' Sweet as a Peach?"

"Heck yeah!" He raised his sleeve for her to smell. "Connie got it as a present, but she said it smelled like chemicals and social injustice, so she gave it to me."

"Don't you think it's too... girly?"

"No?" He questioned with an expression of pure innocence across his face. "Should I?"

"No, no! You totally shouldn't, cause it's really awesome! But like, most guys do, and that's so dumb..."

"Well, they're missing out on all this peachy goodness!" He grinned with pride.

"Actually, it's you who's missing out, because you don't have..." She fished around in her bag, then pulled out a large bottle of sparkling liquid "...Shimmer spray!!"

"What's that?"

"It's like regular body spray, but jam-packed with super ultra sparkly glitter! I mean, why would you spray anything all over your body without glitter in it??"

"I've been so blind," he whispered with awe. 

Mabel smiled from ear to ear. A guy who likes pink, peaches, and glitter. That is THE total package. Where has this boy been her whole life?

After letting him sample some glitter spray, they continued to talk about their similar interests, which turned out to be greater in number then Mabel thought possible. Video games, drawing, crafting, bad puns, anime-- by the end of the hour, Mabel was entirely convinced that she had just met her soulmate. But the end of the hour came quickly, and before she knew it, kids toting bulky instrument cases were pouring out of the room.

"Oh, there's Connie!" Steven stood and brushed himself off. "See you around, Mabel!"

Mabel gave a smile and wave, and just like that, her life-changing experience was over. He disappeared down the hall, holding hands with a beautiful girl with flawless dark skin and a slender frame. He walked out the double doors, and took Mabel's heart with him.

Just then, Dipper emerged from the music room and eyed his sister with cautious concern. "Whoa, Mabes, are you okay--?"

"Dipper, I just met the love of my life."

"Ugh, again?"


	2. Love story

"Dipper, I just met the love of my life."

"Ugh, again?"

Dipper swung his backpack over his shoulder, turning away from his sister and towards the exit. School seemed to last a century that day, and he knew Mabel's story would only add another few decades. He wanted to be supportive and all, but the girl found a new love of her life every few months; this month's story probably wouldn't be missed.

"No, I'm serious this time!" She pressed on, jogging to match his pace. "I know I've said that like, a gazillion times before, but you have to believe me this time. He's completely, entirely perfect..."

Dipper decided to humor his sister and listen to her ramble. He couldn't help it when she looked so happy, even if he knew that happiness would inevitably turn into heartbroken ice cream binge sessions in sweatertown. But right then, she was happy, and he was attentive. He listened to every detail about this mystery guy's dreamy eyes and affinity for glitter, and he had to admit, this person did sound like a great match for Mabel. But, there was one issue.

"He's probably gay, dude."

"What?" Mabel scoffed. "Why would you even say that?"

"I'm just saying, judging from what you've said--"

"Judging is right!" She huffed. "I can't believe you, a gay guy, are stereotyping!"

"I'm not gay, Mabel, I'm just--"

"I know, I know. You're still figuring it out," She placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that she was just pushing his buttons. "But still, you're dating a guy, but neither of you like painting your nails or watching Gossip Girl."

"Okay, point taken. I'm sorry." He said, genuinely apologetic. 

"Hey, speaking of gay, where's Wirt?" Mabel stopped in front of their car door and looked around, confused. Dipper always drove his boyfriend home after school, and she wasn't used to leaving without seeing him under her brother's arm.

"He wasn't feeling really well... emotionally, and all. So he stayed home from school. I'm picking up some Chipotle to surprise him, so I'm gonna drop you off at home first."

"Aww, Dip, you're so sweet! Make sure to text me when you..." She fell silent as a sudden realization hit.

Text... text... phone... she never got her dream boy's phone number! She felt her heart drop to her stomach, and she felt as though it could have fallen all the way to her purple platform sneakers. How was she ever going to talk to him now? How would they ever go on cheesy rom-com-esque dates? How would they ever have a fairy-tale wedding and eventually two or three kids? What if she never saw him again?

"Oh my god!" She wailed, sinking into her seat. "I forgot to get Steven's phone number! What am I going to do??"

"There's gotta be someone who knows it-- He was waiting for someone in the orchestra, wasn't he? Did he mention anyone specifically?"

"Dipper, you're a genius! Yes, oh my god, what was her name--Connie! Do you know a Connie?"

He stopped to think for a moment. Connie.... Connie Maheswaren, the violinist? He knew of her, but he had never spoken to her before. In fact, he doesn't recall ever hearing her speak at all. It was somehow surprising and strange to hear about her socializing.

"I guess I know her, but--"

"Then you have to ask her about him! Please, please, pleaaaase?" Mabel stuck out her bottom lip and clasped her hands together. She was trying so hard to look cute that she actually ended up looking very goofy, but evidently it still got the job done as Dipper laughed and nodded.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to her." he patted her shoulder. "But you're doing the dishes for a week."

"Ugh, the things I do for love.


	3. Self-care and sofritas.

Wirt lay on his bed, face buried in his pillowcase. He tugged his heavy comforter over his head, letting out a shuddering sigh. He pressed his fists against his eyes to stop the tears before they came. He felt the lump in his throat sting as he choked down a sob.

He knew he was depressed. He never saw a doctor, or a therapist, or even the school counselor, but he didn't need to. He didn't need someone else to tell him what this awful weight in his chest was, or why he'd been carrying it around for so long. He didn't need anyone... but having someone was comforting, nonetheless.

When he first met Dipper, it didn't take long for the younger boy to notice the signs of depression. Dipper himself had been diagnosed with paranoid anxiety at age 12, and he had plenty of experience with the hardships of mental illness. He had plenty of experience with therapy and self-care as well, and shared his knowledge with Wirt at any opportunity. When they started dating, he took it into his own hands to comfort and care for his boyfriend whenever the time arose.

One of the many tricks and tips Wirt had learned was something Dipper called "self-care days." These were essentially days reserved for taking a break from responsibilities such as school or work, and focusing on resting and caring for yourself. These were only to be used sparingly, clearly, otherwise Wirt would most likely have become a high school dropout-slash-hermit by then-- but he had to admit, they were helpful. Sleeping until two in the afternoon and sobbing until your bedsheets were thoroughly damp didn't sound like an ideal Monday to most, but to this guy, it was much needed. It was almost like preparing himself for the week by draining himself of all his negative energy. An emotional detox. It was essential.

Also, it was kind of gross. The tears had left sticky, salty trails on the sides of his face. There were piles of snotty tissues littering his floor, mingling with the crumpled notebook papers from his failed attempts at vent-poetry. He was pale and clammy, bags had formed under his eyes, and his nose was redder than someone out of an animated Christmas special. He didn't even have the will to get out of bed today, so he hadn't even brushed his teeth yet. Urck. He should probably get around to that now that his tear ducts had run dry.

He pulled back his sheets and realized for the first time that he had fallen asleep in yesterday's jeans and sweater. He dragged himself out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. He didn't bother to look in the mirror; it would probably make him feel worse, anyway. He brushed his teeth, and the taste of cinnamon toothpaste made him feel slightly more awake. He splashed some cold water on his face for good measure.

He shuffled back into the hall, water dripping down his face and chest, completely ready to sleep for another 8 hours, when he ran into his little brother.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Greg smiled as he began to follow Wirt into his room. "I needed to tell you--" He was interrupted by the slamming of a door in his face. He jiggled the doorknob, but found it was locked.

"Go away, Greg," Wirt groaned as his head hit the pillow once again. "I want to be alone."

"Oh, alright. Should I tell Dipper to go away too?"

"Wait, what?" Wirt abruptly sat up straight, making him slightly dizzy. "He's here? Now??"

"Don't worry, Wirt, I'll get rid of him for you."

"Greg!!" Wirt practically ripped the door of its hinges, ready to chase the child down the stairs and stop him. But when he opened the door, he was met with someone else entirely.

"I sent him downstairs already." Dipper gave a nervous, lopsided smile. "Um...hi."

Oh, god. Wirt felt his chest tighten as he looked over the boy outside his door. Faded blue baseball cap. Curly brown hair that stuck to his forehead and hugged his ears. A worn grey undershirt and red flannel that peeked out of his navy blue jacket. Hands worn from years of writing and sketching and nail-biting, hands that were rough yet so gentle, hands clutching tightly onto a Chipotle take-out bag. Wait, what the hell?

"What is that?"

"I knew you were feeling shitty, so I thought I'd bring you something. You know, as a surprise." Dipper had already made himself comfortable, sitting at the foot of the bed. "You haven't eaten, have you?"

"No, but..." Wirt joined him on the bed, leaning against the wall. He was skeptical about Chipotle for breakfast, but remembered that it was late afternoon and also his life was a disaster. He unwrapped a burrito and devoured it in a few minutes. He washed it down with a full bottle of water in one gulp. He hadn't realized how deprived he had been of food and water.

"That good, huh?" Dipper laughed, still halfway through his own food.

"I hope you know that you're amazing." Wirt flopped his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder, even though he was the taller one and that position was slightly uncomfortable.

"I try my best." The smaller boy hummed, leaning his head on the one beneath it. He asked softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better... Thank you."

They turned to face each other, cheeks brushing as they raised their heads. Wirt leaned closer as Dipper's hand made its way into his tangled brown hair. They kissed each other softly and messily and until their mouths were red. Wirt thought it tasted like love. Dipper thought it tasted like sofritas.


	4. Invitation

The next morning, Dipper had completely forgotten his promise to Mabel. After spending the night at Wirt's house, his mind couldn't help but wander. Sure, they didn't do anything but sleep (it would be hard to, with a 9 year old Greg in the next room) but even simply sharing a bed is such a rare pleasure for the couple.

Dipper spent the majority of his Honors English class doodling in his notebook and trying not to zone out completely. He was snapped back to reality when he looked up at the board only to see a familiar face at the front row. How had he never noticed that Connie is in his English class?

When the bell rang, Dipper felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ready to go?" Wirt smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

"Hold on, I've gotta do something first." Dipper returned the smile before standing to cross the room. 

He approached Connie, who was still looking at her notebook. Dipper looked over her shoulder and noticed that her handwriting was perfectly neat and color coded. Impressive. 

"Um, can I help you?" Connie faced him defensively with a look of confusion.

"Hey, you're Connie, right? I'm Dipper. " He held out his hand to shake, but she remained staring. "Um, from orchestra?"

"I know." She took his extended hand tentatively. She gave him a look that said 'why are you talking to me?'

"So, uh, do you know a guy named Steven?" He took a seat at the empty desk beside her.

"Yeah, he's my best friend." She paused. "What did he do now?"

"Uh, nothing?" Dipper laughed nervously. "Apparently my sister met him yesterday, and she's really into him. She won't stop bugging me to get his number."

"Oh, I see... sure I'll get that for for you. " Connie stumbled to find a blank page to write the number on. Dipper noticed a strange look on her face. Was she upset? Feeling left out, maybe...?

Just then, a lightbulb went off in Dipper's head.

"Hey, forget the number, I have a better idea. My sister and I are having a party this Friday. You two should come!" He grabbed the pen from her hand before she could protest and scrawled down the time and address. "See you then!"

He smiled and waved goodbye to the girl as she gaped at the paper in confusion. 

\--

Later at lunch, Mabel slid her tray onto the table beside her brother and his boyfriend, practically jumping with anticipation. 

"So, did you get his number?" Mabel demanded, waving her plastic spoon at her twin menacingly. 

"Hello to you too." Dipper mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

"Well, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Dipper watched his sister's face drop in disappointment, then continued. "I did something better. I invited him to our party this Friday."

"You're having a party this Friday?" Wirt raised an eyebrow across the table.

"We are now." Dipper grinned at his twin, who wore an identical expression. 

"Dip, you're the absolute best brother ever!!" Mabel squealed and launched herself into his flannel-covered arms.

"I know, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and lazy and pretty bad tbh but I just wanted to get it out there. Next one will (probably) be better!! Also, I updated the description and the tags.


End file.
